Flotation devices are known in the art. In particular, flotation devices popularly known as “noodles” are commonly used by bathers in swimming pools and at beaches. Noodles typically comprise elongated pieces of bare (uncovered) buoyant polymeric foam which help support the bather. Often produced in bright colors, the noodles are popularly used by both children and adults.
Hotels, resorts and health clubs often have a supply of such flotation devices for use by their guests. The devices are not discarded after one use but rather are stored for reuse by other guests. A problem associated with such reuse is that a device which has been in contact with the skin of one person is later placed into contact with the skin of another person, which is perceived by some users to be unsanitary. Moreover, some people find direct contact between bare polymeric foam and bare skin to be uncomfortable and/or they may be allergic to the foam. What is needed is a means for allowing multiple use of a flotation device such as the noodle while maintaining a sanitary and comfortable condition for all users.
Flotation devices using noodles are known in the art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,885,123 to Clifford discloses a flotation device utilizing cylindrical foam tubes, or “noodles,” inserted through sleeve(s) in the flotation device to provide a floating seat. U.S. Pat. No. 7,008,281 to Ketko discloses a flotation device utilizing at least two fabric covered foam noodles joined to provide a buoyant carrier for a baby seat, child/infant carrier or car seat. However, neither of these patents addresses or suggests a solution to the problems described above in connection with the use and/or reuse of buoyant foam flotation devices for users and multiple users.